Seme? Uke? No, a Wedding!
by shugocharaluver
Summary: The Karasuno volleyball team imagine how Tsukishima and Kageyama act as lovers. Chaos ensues.


**A/N: And here's my first Haikyuu fic! Well, my OTP from this show is Tsukishima x Kageyama, and I've found like, ONE fanfic of them. ONE. So, I'm here with another one of my "If I want it, I have to write it myself" stories.**

**The parts in italics is what the characters are imagining the scene to be like, hence obvious OOC-ness in there XDD**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think Kageyama and Tsukishima do during their dates?"

The moment those words left their decoy's mouth, the rest of the volleyball team froze, nearly choking on their after practice doughnuts.

"H-Hinata? Sorry, what did you say again?" asked Sugawara, smiling nervously at the boy.

"I said, 'What do you think Kageyama and Tsukishima do during their dates?' "

Hinata repeated again, finishing off his doughnut while trying to reach for seconds.

Ah, so they didn't hear him wrongly. But there initial shock had quickly faded away, it making sense that the boy was curious. After all, the two of them had just confessed to their teammates about their 'relationship status' just before practice started.

"Hmm, wouldn't it be quite normal? Watching a movie together, go to a restaurant, take a walk, … you know, stuff like that," Asahi said, picturing the scene.

_~~At the Movies~~_

_Tsukishima stared blankly at the screen, not even blinking as he watched the monster tear the main character into bits, blood spurting out in all directions._

_In all honesty he was about to fall asleep, but a strong grip on his shirt prevented him from doing so.. Turning to face the side, he saw a trembling, panic-stricken Kageyama._

_"It's not real… It's not real… It's not - Kyaa! Kei!" screamed Kageyama, jumping into the blonde's lap, hiding his face with his boyfriend's shirt, Tsukishima flushing due to his actions._

_~~Restaurant~~_

_Tsukishima took a bite out of the strawberry shortcake he had ordered, staring at Kageyama silently._

_"K-Kei, could you stop staring at me like that? It's embarrassing…" Kageyama blushed, fidgeting in his seat and absolutely refusing to make eye contact with the middle blocker._

_"Hmm, no can do."_

_"What why?"_

_"You just look too cute like that~" purred Tsukishima, causing Kageyama to drop his fork in shock, sending the food on it to fly and hit his face, staining his skin with black soy sauce._

_Tsukishima then proceeded to lean across the table and lick his cheek clean, smirking as he heard a gasp escape from Kageyama's lips._

_~~Taking a Walk~~_

_"…Kageyama… I've been thinking," started Tsukishima, stopping in his tracks._

_"Yeah?" Kageyama stopped as well, turning to look at him._

_"We've been through a lot together. You and me. Our relationship started off badly and I was so sure that you would forever irritate me to no end but, I was wrong. The more time I spend with you, the more I realise how wonderful you truly are. I know this sounds out of character, but please hear me out," Tsukishima paused and took a deep breath, before bending down on one knee, presenting Kageyama with a shiny, diamond ring._

_"Kageyama Tobio, I really truly love you from the bottom of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honour off-"_

"Stop senpai, stop!" yelled Yamaguchi face flushing, truing to put an end to the ace's wild imagination.

"Did Kageyama just go… 'Kyaa'?" questioned Hinata, face quickly turning a pale white. Just when he thought an angry Kageyama was scary… pigs will fly the day they hear Kageyama go 'Kyaa'.

"Tsukishima purring at a blushing Kageyama…?" Sugawara's brain almost fried up at the thought of the two first-years.

"And what the heck is with the 'Would you do me the honour off'?! They're not even old enough to be married yet!" Daichi chided, a whole bunch of people falling anime-style the moment they found out that that was the part their captain was worried about.

"Sorry Asahi-san, but I object to your statement!" Nishinoya announced, pointing directly at him.

"You're a lawyer now?!"

"Anyway, Kageyama should be the seme, not the uke!" declared Nishinoya smugly, as if that was the best statement ever made known to man.

"Yeah, I can sorta see where you're going with this!" agreed Tanaka, nodding in agreement.

"W-What?" Yamaguchi freaked out at the thought of his best friend being an uke.

"Just try and imagine it!" encouraged Nishinoya, trying to prove his point.

_~~Seme!Kageyama x Uke!Tsukishima~~_

_"No, Tobi-ah! It won't fit, it's impossible!" whined Tsukishima, trying to close his legs, preventing Kageyama from burying his cock deeper into him._

_"You sure? But it's slipping in so easily~" Kageyama commented, adding a finger along to prove his point._

_"Don't say it like that!" Tsukishima screamed in embarrassment as he became more aroused, trying to untie his hands from the bedpost but to no avail._

_"Boy, you sure do like dirty talk eh? Never pictured you as the kinky type. Well, then how about this? I will F*ck you so hard, you're gonna be screaming-"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH stop it stop it stop it!" Yamaguchi yelled out, face burning at least fifty shades of red by now.

"And all they did was switch personalities!"

"And this is more like some S & M play…" Daichi deadpanned.

"Sugawara-san, what's S & M?" Hinata asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Ahh, it's um… Daichi, help me out here!" Sugawara whispered harshly, jabbing his elbow into the captain's side.

"What? Oh! Um, it's…"

"Swimsuits and Maids!" chimed in Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Guys, you're making it worse!"

As the senpais continued their arguing (and Yamaguchi tried to unscar his own brain), Hinata just sat in the corner, wondering to himself.

"Kagayama almost thinks of nothing but volleyball… and Tsukishima just likes making people angry… so, an angry game of volleyball?" he said to himself, picturing Kageyama aiming a volleyball at the blonde's face.

Shrugging it off, Hinata continued eating his strawberry doughnut, watching as the crows devoured the rest of the food, long forgotten by everyone else.

~~~Extended Ending~~~

"So, do you think they took it well? Our relationship…?" questioned Kageyama, handing Tsukishima a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hmph. Never expected you to be so concerned about other's opinions, King," Tsukishima commented plainly, taking a sip out of the drink.

"I'm not! And don't call me King!"

"Fine, fine. You're not the King anyway. Well-" started Tsukishima, placing his cup down before giving the setter a shiver-inducing smirk.

**"At least not in bed."**

And that was the last thing Kageyama remembered before he was drowning in pleasure and the taste of mint in his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Please comment and review, thanks in advance! ^^**


End file.
